Ice that Burns
by KilgharrahPendragon
Summary: A tangent from Camelot Inc. What would happen if Arthur gave Merlin permission to have the druid boy, Mordred? What would he do if he promised him that it was ok and then left town for a couple days? Merlin is unable to resist the burning that is Mordred he is quickly taken beyond any pleasure he has ever known. M for smut Merlin/Mordred Slash
1. Chapter 1

This is a side story of my current Merthur fic, Camelot Inc. It's rated M for Mature, as it's basically just smut. Hope you enjoy it ;) Also note: it has nooooo relation with Camelot Inc after Chapter 22. None of this happens in that story, this was just me needing to write this out so that I could properly control the story lol That or it's going to take an alternative twist, doing a "what would have happened if..." rabbit trail...

Merlin's breath was coming to him in shallow pants as he felt the cold wall against his back and the heat of the other man's body in front of him. He shook his head; no he couldn't be doing this. He couldn't do this to Arthur. He tired to summon all of his will power but the other's lips were so close and god he wanted to feel those again.

Mordred growled as Merlin whimpered, clearly fighting an internal battle and Mordred smirked as he saw the defeat in the way Merlin's lip trembled. He stood only inches from Merlin in the supply closet, he wasn't even touching him but Merlin was already trembling with anticipation. God he loved to make Merlin crumble like this.

"Emyrs," he purred and Merlin would have fallen if it wasn't for Mordred's quick reflexes as he slipped his hands onto Merlin's hips, holding him up. His thumbs resting on the indent of his hips and he rubbed the hollow space through his jeans and Merlin squirmed.

"Mordred," he panted and Mordred kept his eyes locked on Merlin's. He wanted to take all of his willpower, he wanted what wasn't his and he didn't care. He wanted to take something from Arthur and Merlin's ass just looked so tight. He let his fingers slip under the hem of his t-shirt and grinned at the sharp intake of breath that came from Merlin.

Merlin couldn't move he didn't dare move, he couldn't trust himself not to throw himself at Mordred. It wasn't like staying here was any better though. God, Mordred's slender fingers made him shiver as he painfully slowly traced their way over his stomach and around his back. He moaned and shifted his hips.

"Merlin," he whispered and Merlin didn't notice at first, his use of his first name, not until he said it again this time sounding slightly annoyed. What the hell? He reluctantly opened his eyes and frowned when Mordred's mouth opened but Arthur's distinct voice came out.

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur shouted and Merlin bolted up right in bed, knocking heads with Arthur.

"Ow!" Merlin groaned grabbing his forehead and Arthur did the same, cursing under his breath.

"So much for that," Arthur mumbled and Merlin looked over at him through the pain on his forehead.

"For what?"

"Well, looked like you were having a good dream," Arthur snickered, pointing to the lump under the sheets and Merlin flushed. "I hope it was about me," he said with a wink and leaned over, carefully avoiding startling the younger man and kissed him. Merlin didn't respond, he just pulled Arthur to him and poured all the pent up heat of the dream into making Arthur scream his name.

Afterwards, they lay there in a tangle of sheets and sweat, gasping for breath and Arthur laughed.

"Well," he said and chuckled some more. Merlin looked over at the blonde and couldn't help but grin.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just, whatever dream that was," he shook his head and ran his fingers through Merlin's hair, "it must have been really hot."

Merlin couldn't meet Mordred's eyes later at work and the druid seemed to notice and decided today was one of the days he would drive Merlin insane with comments full of double meaning or would allow their hands to brush against each other a little too often.

Arthur couldn't stand watching it anymore and excused himself from the lunch meeting the three were having and quickly made his way to Lance's office.

"Lance mate," Arthur knocked gently on his best mate's door.

"Arthur," Lance greeted and waved him into the office, "all right mate?"

"Nope," he shook his head and shut the door behind him and collapsed into the couch. Lance looked up and studied Arthur for a moment. It didn't take long to figure out what had brought the fair haired man into his office. _Mordred_.

"Mordred up to no good again?"

Arthur shook his head, "it's driving me bloody mad," he hissed through clenched teeth and Lance sighed, he felt bad for his friend. He opened his mouth to say something but immediately shut it again. Arthur though, had noticed and raised an eyebrow questioningly at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Lance shook his head and quickly became very interested in the pencil sharpener on his desk.

"Spit it out Lance," he said and covered his eyes with the back of his arm, bracing himself for whatever it was his best mate was about to say.

"It's just..." he hesitated and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe he was about to say this, "You know that there's nothing really there, between Mordred and Merlin right?"

"For Merlin, yea. I know Merlin doesn't have feelings for him," he choked on the words, was he really so sure? "But Mordred does, I can tell the way he looks at him."

"Maybe, but Merlin doesn't have any feelings for him he's just... he's the forbidden fruit, you know?" Lance said with a shrug and Arthur removed his arm to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that they just need to shag so Merlin can get it out of his system." He said bluntly, wincing at the daggers Arthur was giving him with his eyes, "you've admitted yourself, you can tell that Merlin is attracted to him and Merlin's even admitted it. All of this," he made a gesture with his hand to indicate the very messed up situation they were in, "it's just built up sexual tension."

"Like it was with me and Merlin before?" Arthur asked he really did not like the sound of any of this.

"No, no that was completely different. With you two it was like watching a horrible romantic drama, you were both so fucking in love and so fucking stupid, it was making me nuts. No this, with Merlin and Mordred, it's just lust, that's all it is. Merlin just wants to bang him and if he did, I bet he wouldn't even think twice about Mordred after that."

Arthur felt his lips twitching he was frowning so deeply. "You really think they just need to fuck and get it over with?" He asked and Lance eyed him questioningly.

"Yes..." he said, wondering at the sudden look in Arthur's eyes, "Whoa, mate-"he held up his hands, "I don't mean that they _should!_ I'm just saying that it _could_ be-"

"A solution," he said firmly and Lance quickly shook his head.

"No, no way Arthur," he swiftly moved from behind his desk and sat down across from Arthur, "don't get any crazy ideas in your head."

"Too late," Arthur said with a grimace as his mind started to race.

He thanked Lance for listening to him, although he noticed that Lance was a little pasty looking and seemed a lot more troubled than Arthur. Arthur felt like he was on a mission. He had finally had enough of this and he wanted to find a way to get Mordred out of Merlin's head. He wondered at the possibilities, how was he ever going to manage this? He was not generally a jealous man, he was fairly comfortable with himself and he trusted Merlin with his life. However, that didn't mean he was entirely an open minded person, in fact Merlin often said he was pretty closed minded and Arthur didn't think it was such a bad thing. Except now he was trying to do figure out a way to have Merlin fuck Mordred that would be equally beneficial for all of them.

Arthur shook his head as he walked back into his office. Christ he would do anything for Merlin and if Merlin needed to just do this to get it out of his system like Lance suggested, then he would find a way to make it happen. Never in his life did he ever think he would be trying to find a way to get his boyfriend a good shag _with someone else_.

For the next several days, Arthur brooded on the problem at hand and the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He remembered on several occasions when there had been girls he had been just attracted to, not for any reason beyond the fact that there was something about them that made him want them so badly. As soon as they had slept together, the want for them was gone and he never thought twice about them. He was pretty sure that this was the same thing for Merlin and he tried not to think about what Mordred had that he didn't. However, he couldn't help himself and he found himself staring at Mordred, trying to see if he could discover what it was.

The boy wasn't unattractive, he noted, and in a way he reminded him of Merlin. He had dark hair like Merlin, just a bit curly but equally unruly. Merlin's eyes were a beautiful grey blue that reminded Arthur of the sea whereas Mordred's were such a piercing blue that they were like the pale morning sky. He was not built like Merlin or himself, but he was in a way the combination of the two. He was bulkier than Merlin by fair with broad shoulders like Arthur but coiling muscles that Arthur could see whenever he lifted something heavy or moved in a way that caused his shirt to tighten around him. The more Arthur looked, the more he could see why Merlin was attracted him.

_You're like fire_, Merlin's words echoed in his mind. A couple months ago Arthur had asked Merlin what it was about Mordred that intrigued him so much one night after Arthur had taken Merlin in that way he always did when he couldn't handle the tension between the two men. _And he is like ice_. _You are warm, intense, and good and I crave that warmth in a way that I will never stop... but he is like ice and he burns too, just in a different way. It's almost painful, actually... You're sunshine and he is darkness._ Arthur thought about his words as he watched Mordred and he was finally beginning to see it. They really were opposites and Arthur couldn't help himself as he began to appreciate the beauty that was the darkness in Mordred.

"Arthur," Merlin's voice interrupted Arthur's thoughts and he jumped as he looked over at the love of his life and grinned.

"Merlin."

Merlin thought he was going crazy because he had thought he had just caught Arthur checking Mordred out, but that was clearly insane and was obviously wishful thinking. He quickly shook his head clear and smiled at him.

"You alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine," he sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair, "take a seat," he gestured with his hand and watched Merlin sit. He could still see Mordred over Merlin's shoulder through the window. Merlin shifted uncomfortably, why did it feel like Arthur wasn't actually looking at him?

"What's up?" He asked after a while and Arthur blinked several times, seeming to finally come back from whatever faraway place his mind had just been.

"I need to go to Rome," he said suddenly. He wasn't sure what he was saying, but the words were coming out before he could think about them, "I'll be gone for a few days, I just need to check in on the office. See how Leon is doing and everything."

"Ok," Merlin blinked in confusion, he didn't remember seeing anything in the calendar about an upcoming review of the Roman office.

"Yea, I'm sorry, it was short notice but I just spoke with my father and it's rather urgent. I'll be catching a red eye tonight." He sat up in his seat and looked at Merlin very intensely. "While I'm gone, feel free to do whatever you like..." he said, gulping and licking his lips nervously. Merlin frowned at him, thoroughly confused. "I mean, _whatever you want_."

Merlin sat there, listening to Arthur and wondering if he had had a slight break down when the words he was saying finally began to sink in. No, it couldn't possibly, no he wouldn't... would he? He licked his lips nervously and broke his gaze from Arthur's momentarily.

"You mean I can throw a party at your flat?" He asked, not willing to outright ask him the burning question in his mind, but desperately wanting him to clarify.

"A party... or you know," Arthur shrugged, "have someone over... or go see someone..." he trailed off, he could see the wheels in Merlin's mind as they spun, processing what he was implying.

"Why... why would I want to do that?"

"Well, I hear that sometimes we just need to do something completely crazy to get it out of our system. I thought that maybe there was something, _someone_, you might want to do something crazy with and get it over with..." He said, fumbling awkwardly over his words. He was not good with words, not at all and it was incredibly difficult to keep talking in innuendoes.

Merlin searched Arthur's face, where had this come from? What did it mean? Why was he doing this? Did he seriously want him to... to sleep with Mordred? Was he seriously suggesting that? He laughed nervously.

"Arthur," he stammered and Arthur held up his hand.

"Merlin, I love you," he said gently, "and I know that you love me. I just," he licked his lips as he struggled for the words; "you need to do this, ok? I'm not going to be upset, I'm not going to be mad or hurt or feel betrayed. I'm telling you to do it and I'm not pulling some bullshit girl move where I'm telling you to do it but secretly don't want you to do it. I want you to." He said and suddenly he realized just how much he wanted him to. The image of Mordred and Merlin together that always came to his mind suddenly made sense. He wasn't exactly uncomfortable because it was a painful thought.

Merlin couldn't believe his ears. He had to pinch himself to check if he was dreaming or not. "Just to be clear," he said, deciding that he was in fact very much awake, "you want me to have sex with Mordred Weighell?" He stated bluntly, using Mordred's full name so there could be no possible confusion, not like they knew any other Mordred but still.

"Yes," Arthur said, a little too easily and Merlin had no idea what to say. His mouth just hung open as he stared at Arthur. He kept opening and closing it like a goldfish and finally Arthur laughed. "Blimey Merlin, I'm not asking you to go murder someone." He teased and Merlin's eyes bugged out, making him look like his head was about to explode.

"You're not serious!?" He finally shouted and Arthur groaned in annoyance.

"Yes! I am perfectly serious!" He said and stood up. There was no point in trying to get this through Merlin's head any further. He had said what he wanted to say, he had given Merlin permission to do the one thing he knew he had been burning to do for the past six months. Now he needed to leave before Merlin could talk him out of it. "I'm going home and grabbing my things, I'll be heading straight for the airport. Can you find a way home?" He asked and Merlin simply nodded.

"Yea," he finally said and looked over at Arthur one last time as he watched him gather up his things, "you're not joking are you?"

"No Merlin, I've never been more serious in my life." He said before disappearing and walking away.

Merlin watched him disappear before his eyes landed on Mordred, sitting at his desk, talking on the phone. He gulped. This was some kind of crazy test, he was sure of it. Arthur wanted to know that he was loyal to him no matter what. He would not give in.

"Lance!" Merlin blew into Lance's office, causing the other man to jump and throw his cup of coffee in the air.

"Merlin!" And immediately, Merlin knew he was firmly aware of Arthur's insane plan just by the way that Lance managed to look at _everything_ except Merlin.

"So you know?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips and glaring at the other.

"Know what?" He asked innocently and Merlin balked.

"You know that Arthur's told me to sleep with Mordred!" He yelled and Lance quickly looked up at him.

"He WHAT?!" His eyes nearly fell out of his head, they went so wide. Ok maybe he didn't know, Merlin thought.

"Yea, he just told me he was taking off for Rome and would be back in a few days and that I should 'have _someone_ over and do _something_ crazy'" he quoted angrily and Lance shook his head.

"He couldn't possibly have-"

"Oh yes, yes he did. I asked him point blank, do you want me to sleep with Mordred Weighell? And he said YES!" Merlin threw his hands up and slouched in the chair across from Lance's desk.

"I really didn't think he would listen to me..." Lance said out loud and immediately regretted it. Merlin slowly looked up at him with such a suspicious look Lance shifted nervously.

"What did you do Lancelot?" He asked using his full name and Lance gulped.

"Well, I might have merely suggested that there was nothing really between you and Mordred except... you know... a retarded amount of pent up sexual tension." Merlin groaned at his words and buried his head in his hands, "and well, I might have _suggested_ although I honestly didn't think he'd listen, he never listens, but apparently he decided to this time... I suggested that maybe you guys just needed to do it and you know..."

"Get it over with?" Merlin finished for him and Lance nodded. "Oh shit Lance, and you say I'm an idiot." He rubbed his face hard, "well obviously it's a test or something. He wants to make sure that I don't cheat on him."

Lance shook his head, "no Merlin, Arthur isn't like that. If he told you to sleep with him, he wants you to, for real."

"Why would he want me to do?" Merlin said with frustration.

"Because Merlin! He's madly in love with you and it's driving him _insane_ watching you and Mordred." Lance answered, equally frustrated, "can't you see that?"

"I know, and I feel horrible," Merlin said honestly.

"Then do it. Sleep with him and find out how you feel about him once and for all. If I'm right, it'll be the end of it and you and Arthur can go back to being the annoying couple that you are."

"And if you're wrong?" Merlin whispered, so afraid that he could be.

"Then it's better you find out now than actually cheating on him." Lance replied and Merlin nodded.

"So what, I'm just supposed to go up to Mordred, 'hey Mordred, wanna shag?'" He asked and Lance laughed.

"Merlin, I think we both know that you wouldn't even have to ask. All you need is to get alone with him and just... go with it."

Merlin felt his cheeks flush and his heart skip a beat at the very idea. He had been trying really hard to not think about just how excited his body was feeling at the very idea of finally, finally feeling Mordred under him. He had to make sure Arthur was serious and now that he was sure, he couldn't help the look of pure lust that crossed his face at Lance's words. He nodded, not sure if he could trust his voice and left the office.

It was evening and he was already planning on going home, and despite the fact that his entire body was practically on fire with just thinking about Mordred, he didn't want to do anything tonight. He didn't want to appear too eager. It felt wrong, all of it, but it would feel even worse if Arthur hadn't even gotten on the plain and he was already attacking Mordred. He was chewing his lip, trying to steady his hands as he packed up his bag for the night when Mordred knocked on the door. He froze, heart racing but forced himself to look up into those eyes.

"Mordred?" He asked and Mordred immediately picked up on Merlin's tension, he always did and it made Merlin even crazier. How could he always tell what he was thinking?

"Emyrs," he purred and stepped into the office. Merlin noticed how he moved with the grace of a wild cat, hips swaying in that seductive swish and he forced himself to look back up at Mordred's face.

"What can I do for you?" He asked, clearing his throat and zipping up his bag. Mordred smirked at his words, there was so much Merlin wanted to do _to_ him.

"I was just checking if there was anything else I could do for you tonight." He said and Merlin shook his head.

"No, that's everything, thank you Mordred." He said in a rush and nearly ran from the office.

Merlin tossed in bed, he couldn't sleep. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the fact that he was rock hard. He had already jerked off twice, but without Arthur it wasn't enough. Usually, after a day like this, Arthur would have ripped Merlin's clothes off and had him tied up to the bed before he could even try to catch his breath. He would have taken him more forcibly than any other previous time, each time it grew more and more heated just like the tension between Merlin and Mordred. Every time, it hurt a little more but it was a good pain, the kind of pain that was mixed up with pleasure that he couldn't possibly think one could exist without the other and he would scream for Arthur until he completely lost his voice. Sometimes Arthur gagged him and bound him so tight that it would leave marks, but it was too good for Merlin to ever complain. He needed Arthur to claim him like that, to take every part of him, whether or not Merlin wanted to give it (although he always did, just never realized what Arthur would take from him until he had already taken it). He would consume Merlin so completely he could think of nothing else. If he hadn't loved Arthur and trusted him so much, it would have almost frightened him. He was never into kinky sex, rough, yes, but never kinky and never like this. Merlin moaned as he remembered the last time and his fingers reached under the blankets again.

It wasn't enough, he needed more, and he wanted him. His ass ached with need and he was going insane. Growling with frustration he sat up and threw the covers off. He started pacing, thinking about everything Arthur had said, about Mordred, about how badly he just needed to feel some kind of release.

He was in a foul mood in the morning. He hardly got any sleep, managing to finally cool himself down with an ice cold shower. He didn't even turn on the hot water, just drenched himself in the cold until his fingers had turned blue and the only thought left was how fucking cold he was. Still, he was exhausted and confused and nothing had really changed except that he was still chilled from the night before. He walked passed Mordred without looking at him, ignoring him as he said good morning. He would ignore him all day; he had work to do and could not be thinking about Mordred. So he did exactly what Arthur used to do to him when the temptation had been too much—he sent Mordred out on pointless, tedious tasks that kept him in queues all day.

Merlin was so focused on not paying attention to Mordred that he hadn't noticed that the day had completely gotten away from him. By the time Mordred was back at the office, it was dark out and Merlin couldn't stop yawning. Finally, he glanced at the clock and chocked on his coffee. It was half nine, he had just worked twelve hours without noticing. He winced, well perhaps his back noticed. He stood up, smiling to himself. Surely Mordred would have gone home. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt off and started stretching. He had taken yoga up again in the last few months, finding it incredibly helpful since he spent most of his days behind a desk and not enough time outside doing things. He leaned forward, his hands laying flat on the floor in front of him as he stretched and then stepped into plank. He was just moving into upward dog when he looked up to see Mordred standing in the doorway, arms folded across his chest watching him. He nearly lost his balance and nearly putting his back out he moved so quickly. He winced as he stood up and grabbed his shirt, quickly wiping the sweat from his face.

"I didn't know you were still here," he said finally and Mordred's eyes finally left Merlin's exposed torso.

"Do you forget that I always stay until you leave?" He asked, tilting his head to the side and looking at him with that cool expression that made Merlin's insides freeze like ice.

"Yea," he admitted and went to put his shirt on but froze as he stared at it. Maybe... he gulped and tossed his shirt back onto his chair and restarted his routine, stretching his arms high above his head. Mordred raised an eyebrow as he watched Merlin. Neither of them said anything as Merlin worked his way back down onto the floor, coming back up into upward dog and he locked eyes with Mordred. His breath hitched as he saw the pure lust in those eyes and he clenched his jaw and forced his eyes closed. He let out a deep breath and moved smoothly into downward dog.

"Would you like some dinner?" Mordred finally asked, unable to bear the silence any longer as he watched Merlin. He did not try to hide his gaze, Merlin was not trying to hide his body and Mordred took it as an invitation to look. He knew Merlin did yoga and he had caught him doing a couple stretches before but never this, never a full routine half naked. Mordred's mind raced with inappropriate thoughts.

"Sure," Merlin said, coming up into warrior and looking at Mordred over his arm, "whatever you feel like." He said and Mordred nodded once before disappearing. Merlin let out a shaky breath; he couldn't believe how composed he had managed to come across.

_Just go with it_ Lance's words repeated in his mind and he drew in a deep breath, switching poses again and closing his eyes. He finished ten minutes later, it was only a short routine that he did every day at lunch to help loosen his muscles. He walked out of the office, pulling his shirt back on and looked around. Everyone had gone home, or at least, it looked that way. The halls were dark; the lights were all off except Mordred's desk lamp and Merlin's office light, and of course, the emergency lights.

"Everyone's gone," Mordred said walking passed Merlin with a pizza he seemed to have conjured out of thin air.

"I figured that, sorry to make you stay so late tonight." Merlin replied, following him into his office. He would not protest to anything Mordred did tonight, he had decided that he would just see what happened. He knew he needed to spend time with him to figure out what it was that he was feeling.

"Its fine," Mordred said easily, "it's not like I had any other plans." Merlin saw the look of loneliness in his eyes and he felt his heart tug a little in sympathy. Did Mordred have anyone at all in his life? He wondered. He knew he was an orphan and that Morgana was his friend, although she had left and he wasn't sure if they even stayed in contact. Despite the fact that Gwaine and Percy would consider him their friend, Merlin had the feeling that Mordred would not feel the same. Although he was sure he liked them well enough, but he got the impression that Mordred really didn't let anyone in. He wondered just how lonely he really was.

"How long have you been doing yoga?" Mordred asked as he set the pizza box on the table and opened it up to release the cheesy smell. Merlin's stomach growled with hunger and he realized he'd totally missed lunch and he hadn't bothered with breakfast.

"Pretty much my whole life," Merlin said as he dug into the pizza, moaning at the taste. This was his favorite pizza from his favorite place. God he was famished!

"Really?" Mordred asked interestedly, taking a bite of his own slice.

"Yea, my mom was really into holistic medicine and health," Merlin explained, "pretty much had me doing yoga every morning since I could stand. It was just always something we did. I stopped a couple times but never for too long, there's no way my body would ever let me."

"No, I don't imagine it would," Mordred said, "explains your build though," he pointed out and Merlin nodded. It really did.

"What about your mother?" Merlin asked suddenly and Mordred tensed for a moment before he answered.

"I don't know much about her, just that she died when I was very young." He replied and looked over at Merlin. How did Merlin always make him open up like this? He had never told anyone about his mother, not like there was much to tell, but it was a secret that he did not want to share with anyone... except Merlin. Something about Merlin made him want to share all of his secrets, even the ones he kept from himself.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said sadly and finished his slice, "I never knew my father but I can't imagine what it would be like to grow up without a mother."

Mordred was about to say he couldn't imagine what it was like to grow up without a father but the truth was that he kind of did. Before he died, he was always busy, chasing the next paper and then he died when Mordred was only thirteen. He pushed away those thoughts though, they always led to memories he really did not want to remember. Merlin seemed to sense his need for a change of subject and so he offered one.

"So Arthur's gone to Rome," he stated, surprised by his own words but forced himself to show none of it.

"I know," Mordred replied, what was Emyrs really trying to say?

"Been a bit quiet without the old prat skulking about," he joked and Mordred smiled.

"Yes, it has," he nodded, handing Merlin a beer. Merlin looked at it with a raised brow before twisting the cap off and taking a long drink of the cold liquid.

"So Mordred, what do you do beside work?" He asked, smiling at himself. Arthur had once asked him the same question.

"Not much, I write a little," he shrugged.

"Publish anything?" Merlin asked and Mordred nodded.

"A couple things, but probably nothing you've read or anyone's ever read really." He said with a weak smile and Merlin shoved his shoulder jokingly.

"Don't be humble Mordred, I do a lot of reading, what's the name of something you've written?" Mordred glanced at his shoulder where Merlin's hand had pushed him and then looked back at Merlin.

"Mostly poetry, I have one book out that's a mixture of some." He said vaguely and Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Ok, what's it called?"

"Winter's Last Breath," he finally said and the teasing look faded from Merlin's eyes, he almost looked like the name was familiar to him.

"I've read that, it was written by-"

"Medrod Agravain." Mordred finished for him, smiling. He was surprised Merlin would ever consider reading something so, well dark.

"A pen name?" He asked and Mordred nodded. "You should be really proud, you're a fantastic poet. Really you are," he said again at the look on Mordred's face, "I read your book after my mom had gotten sick, it... it helped me through a very dark time in my life."

"Thank you Emyrs," Mordred whispered.

"You must have been really young when you wrote it," he pointed out and Mordred shrugged.

"I got it published just before my eighteenth birthday."

"That's impressive." Mordred smiled and blushed a little. Merlin felt butterflies flutter in his stomach at the blush.

They continued to eat in silence as Merlin tried to remember what that poem was that had been his favorite and Mordred tried not to think too hard about the way Merlin's lips wrapped around the head of the beer bottle.

"Echo! That's what it was called!" Merlin suddenly said and Mordred chocked on his pizza.

"What?"

"Sorry," Merlin grinned, "I've been trying to remember the name of this one poem in your book. It was my favorite." He explained and Mordred frowned. He thought for a moment before clearing his throat.

"I touch,  
And I am cold," he began and Merlin watched him as Mordred closed his eyes, reciting the words from memory.  
"I look,  
And I feel old,  
I feel,  
And I know it's not real.

Aspects of myself,  
Pieces of anatomy that make my broken mind  
Connections that fail to reach across the cracks  
An empty shell,

I touch,  
And I am frozen,  
I look,  
And I see nothing,  
I feel  
And I echo." He finished, opening his eyes slowly as he looked back at Merlin. Merlin's breath caught as he saw the hint of tears in Mordred's eyes.

"That's the one," he finally managed to say and Mordred broke away.

"I thought so," he mumbled and Merlin set his drink down and turned in his seat so that he was facing Mordred directly.

"I can't figure you out Mordred," He said finally and Mordred looked at him quizzically.

"There's nothing to figure out." He said easily and Merlin shook his head. He was wrong, there was so much to know about Mordred, so many dark secrets he kept locked away. Hearing him recite the poem, he could hear the pain that had not been lost in his words, the look of agony on his face as he remembered those words. He wondered what it was that had inspired the poem. He knew it could be nothing good. He remembered relating to it so much at the time when he first heard it. He was in university and had come across the book in the bookstore. He had read the entire thing that night, but he nearly memorized that poem. Something about it touched a part of him that he was unable to express to anyone, even Will. He wondered now, if Mordred could see how much those words had affected him.

They didn't say anything else, the atmosphere in the room had shifted too much be able to be filled with words. Instead, they finished eating and Merlin cleaned up their leftovers. Mordred's eyes followed him around the office as he fussed, clearly uncomfortable but Mordred wondered why he hadn't left yet. He was behaving most curiously.

"Any plans when you get home?" Mordred finally asked and Merlin looked up from his bag.

"No," he shook his head. God he didn't know what to do. Normally in the past when he wanted something, he never questioned it, never hesitated in going after it, especially when it came to men. However, this was different. There was something about Mordred that made Merlin feel like a school boy all over, stupid and giddy and he fumbled with his bag as he tried to strap it across his chest. Before he could let out a frustrated curse, Mordred's hands were over his, taking the bag from his and gently strapping it across him.

"There," he said with a sweet smile and patted the clasp, letting his hand linger just long enough to feel Merlin's racing heart.

"Thanks," Merlin mumbled and looked up. "You have any plans?" He managed to ask and Mordred shook his head.

"No, probably just drink a few glasses of wine and take a hot bath." He replied and immediately Merlin pictured Mordred in the large tub he knew was the master bath at Morgana's. He had noticed the last time he had been in there. "Want to walk out together?" He asked and Merlin nodded.

Mordred went to his desk and gathered his things and they left the office together, not saying anything in the elevator ride as they went.

"I'm oddly not tired," Merlin said into the silence as they walked across the marble floors to the front doors. It wasn't really true, he was exhausted but he was afraid if he let Mordred walk away now, he would let this chance pass for good.

"Hmm, neither am I." Mordred had decided that Merlin was testing the waters, seeing if he was still interested. Perhaps he and his 'mystery' boyfriend broke up but Mordred seriously doubted that. He was almost positive that the mystery man was Arthur and Arthur and Merlin certainly didn't seem to have had any kind of row recently. Perhaps he just thought that since Arthur was out of town, he would be able to have a little more fun. Either way, he wasn't about to stop Merlin. He would go as far as Merlin allowed him to, just as he always did. "Fancy some wine?" He offered and Merlin nodded. He could tell he was nervous, the way his hands shook slightly and the way he kept pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. Mordred wanted nothing more than to take that lip between his own teeth but he simply drew a deep breath and led Merlin to his car. He was a patient man, he always had been, and he could wait.

Mordred drove them back to Morgana's, although Mordred had finally started to call it home. It was beginning to feel that way, despite how empty it felt. He smiled; home was always rather empty though. He unlocked the door and Merlin followed him inside silently.

"I'll just go get some wine from the cellar, make yourself comfortable." He said as he tossed his keys on the table and kicked off his shoes. Merlin nodded and quietly removed his shoes and bag, setting them by the door.

He watched Mordred slip into the kitchen and then walked down the hall and tiptoed his way upstairs. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he didn't want to think too much about it, afraid that if he did he would realize the mistake he was making. Instead, he found himself standing in the doorway of the master bathroom, staring at the giant tub and chewed his lip. He looked over his shoulder and hesitated only for a moment before walking in and turning the water on.

Mordred came back upstairs and looked around the living room for Merlin. He frowned when he saw no sign of him and looked up at the stairs, puzzled. He shrugged, figuring Merlin must have gone upstairs for something and followed suit. He grabbed two glasses of wine from the kitchen before making his way upstairs. He stood at the top of the stairs and looked down the hallway. There weren't any lights on except a sliver of light that he could see from the master bedroom. Frowning, he slowly walked down the corridor, and growing more confused as he heard the distinct sound of water.

What he found nearly made him drop the bottle of wine. Merlin had filled the tub with hot water and bubbles and had just finished sinking into the water when Mordred rounded the corner. When Merlin turned around and saw him in the doorway, Mordred only paused for a second.

Merlin licked his lips as he watched Mordred set the bottle of wine and glasses on the counter, his eyes never leaving Merlin's. He could feel his eyes widening as Mordred slowly, painfully began removing his clothes. He pulled off his socks and tossed them into the bedroom. Then he undid his dress shirt, folding it and set it on the counter. Merlin could feel the blood rushing downwards as he watched him. For so long he had wanted to see him, had imagined what he would look like naked. Mordred's lips curved upwards as he watched Merlin in the water, squirming as he undid his belt and pulled it from his pants. He undid his trousers and let them fall to the floor, stepping out of them and allowing Merlin a moment to take in the new sight before him. He was wearing a black tank like he always wore under his dress shirt and Merlin could see that that his torso also had tattoos. He could see Mordred's erection in his tight black boxer briefs and Merlin licked his lips in anticipation. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, Mordred lifted his arms up and pulled the shirt off and took a few steps closer to the water. Merlin's eyes feasted on the newly exposed skin and to his delight, he noticed that Mordred's nipples and belly button were pierced. The tattoo that was on his back laced over his shoulders just enough that Merlin could see the black lines. Down the right side of Mordred's ribs was script in a language Merlin didn't recognize but it looked to be in the form of a poem and incredibly old. That seemed appropriate he thought; Mordred would be the kind of man to have the most expressive poem tattooed across his body in a language that no one could read. Merlin's eyes scanned his torso as the muscles rippled beneath skin as Mordred continued walking closer. He saw then that he had laced his thumbs in the top of his briefs and pulled down, bending just enough to step out of them. He was standing just in front of Merlin now, who had moved to the very edge of the bath and clung to the side. Merlin took in the full view of Mordred's body, everything about him was solid and hard and he noticed with a sharp pang of pleasure that Mordred's cock was already dripping. Merlin's mouth twitched and Mordred stepped right up to the edge and laced his fingers through Merlin's hair.

Merlin looked up at him and opened his mouth to try and say something but instead, Mordred pressed the tip of his member against Merlin's lips. Merlin's eyes fluttered close as he moaned and pulled his cock into his mouth. He ran his tongue up his shaft, exploring the feel and salty taste as he moved his mouth around him. He ran the tip of his tongue over the sensitive skin of his head, circling it several times before sucking it back and taking in as much of him as he could.

Mordred made no noise, except for a small gasp when Merlin's lips touched him. He watched the raven hair covered head move up and down his length, mesmerized by the way is mouth looked around him. He tugged on his hair, causing a moan to escape from Merlin and send a pleasant vibration through Mordred's body. He breathed heavily and thrust his hips to Merlin's mouth. Merlin sucked hard but slowly, savoring the taste and feel. He did not think this chance would ever happen again, he would do everything he had wanted to do and he would commit it to memory.

When Mordred could no longer take the agonizing pace, he pulled Merlin's head away and stepped into the warm water. The bath was incredibly deep, it was more like a small pool or hot tub rather than a bath and Mordred walked down the slippery steps slowly, walking to the middle and pulling Merlin with him. The water came to their chests; Mordred held him close but not close enough for their bodies to touch. He could feel the electricity sparking between them, he wondered if Merlin could too. The look in his eyes told Mordred he felt it. Mordred reached up with both hands and cupped Merlin's face, tracing his thumbs over his lips, his pupils dilating as he felt the smooth skin, still wet from his previous activities. He ran his thumbs over Merlin's perfectly sculpted cheekbones and down his jaw, his long fingers gripping into the hair at the back of his neck just as he slid his hands so that he was grasping the back of Merlin's head. He was putty again, putty in his hands and his to mold. His cock twitched with desire and leaned down, kissing him just as he had before, nearly six months ago. It was gentle, questioning and their lips sought answers in each other's, moving against each other's until Merlin opened his mouth and allowed Mordred's tongue entrance. He moaned and Mordred pulled his body against his, Merlin's hands slipping up his arms and over his shoulders, resting lazily behind his neck so that his body moved however Mordred wanted it to.

The questioning kiss turned deeper and hotter as Mordred clutched Merlin to him. Everything about him that he wanted to know, everything about this confounding man, he sought to devour. There was something inside of Merlin, a kind of warmth that Mordred craved and needed more than the very air he breathed. His desperation showed as his hands slid from Merlin's hair to explore every inch of his body. He needed him, he needed his warmth, his touch, everything.

"Emyrs," he cried and buried his face in Merlin's neck, kissing and biting with a desire that shook Merlin to his core. It was so different than Arthur's, even when he was rough with him. Merlin could feel Mordred reaching into the deepest, darkest crevasses of his soul and clinging to something in there. Merlin panted against Mordred's touch, his own hands digging into Mordred's flesh and clawing at him. God he needed him, wanted him just as badly as he bucked against Mordred, grinding against him. Mordred didn't even hesitate for a second as he pushed inside of him, sending a wave of shock through Merlin. He did not pause inside of him, but moved slowly and steadily and Merlin melted against him. There was something so cold about Mordred's touch, so cold that it almost burned despite the hot water and that he knew Mordred's flesh must have been as hot as his own.

"Mordred," Merlin gasped, pushing his hips toward Mordred who answered with a growl, grabbing his hips hard in his hands, controlling the speed at which he would go into him. Merlin moaned loudly as he hit the perfect spot, making him arch his back and thrust against him. He leaned back into the water, the edge of the tub against his back and he leaned his head back, moaning as Mordred kept the same pace, repeatedly hitting the spot in a steady rhythm. He filled him up so completely, almost to the breaking point but it was just right, he was just the perfect size so that when he pushed fully into him, he pressed hard against that spot enough to create the perfect blend of pleasure and pain and when he pulled away, nearly pulling out completely he whimpered, never having felt so entirely empty in his entire life.

Sex with Mordred was more than just sex; it was an entirely different language all on its own. It was so completely and entirely foreign and yet it felt like a secret language only they spoke. Mordred understood Merlin's body perfectly, he did not need to guide or direct or ask for anything, it was like Mordred could read his mind and vice versa. When Merlin whimpered a certain way, Mordred knew exactly what he was saying with that whimper, telling him where he wanted to be kissed, touched, licked, bit. With the slightest shift or lick of his lips, Merlin seemed to see exactly what Mordred wanted, moving in the perfect way or touching him where he needed warmth. Maybe it was all the months of building up tension, maybe it was because there really was something more to this than just sex or perhaps it was because it was just sex that made it all the more intense. They did not stop looking into each other's eyes, Mordred held Merlin's eyes, locked in his gaze. Merlin could see Mordred begging him not to look away, to never look away, to always see him. And Merlin did see him, he saw all of him as he bared his soul for Merlin to see and Merlin reached into him and for the first time for as long Mordred could remember, he was warm. He was warm as he buried himself deep into Merlin, his movement having deepened and increased in speed as he thrust into him. He was burning, burning in the heat of Merlin and when it became too much to bear, Mordred came hard inside of him, filling him full of his seed as it dripped from Merlin's ass and into the water. Merlin had already come, twice in fact, Mordred never stopped, coaxing Merlin's cock hard again with his mouth until he was ready again.

They panted, gasping for breath as they clung onto each other, the water having grown cold and the bubbles barely leaving a thin layer over the water. Merlin leaned back, gulping in the air and looking at the ceiling and he knew without a doubt that he had just done the one thing that would change everything for him and Arthur because Lance had been wrong, so very, very wrong.

He had finally given into his craving and as Merlin lifted his head to look into those piercing blue eyes, he knew he was completely addicted.

**AN** If you think this story should continue, then please review and let me know! I do have ideas for it, but not entirely sure and I am still writing Camelot Inc, so I might not continue it if no one likes it.

I'm surprised how I'm writing Mordred, I didn't think he would come across so selfish but it's turning out that way. I'm trying to put into words that weird relationship between the two from the show I guess :/ I don't know, let me know if you like it please.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** So... I got the comments that it should continue, many many thanks! I wasn't exactly sure _how_ was going to make it continue though because honestly, it was really just a one shot. Anyway, it took me a while, and I'm sorry for that but I appreciate your patience! Again, I don't think I'm going to continue after this chapter but I think that's ok because it doesn't really need continuing... other than for the sake of porn lol Speaking of which...this chapter is... Well SUPER M rated, more than smut... it's really just flat out porn. I started to get a little deeper into Mordred and I might wrap it up with a bit of another chapter or another story but I'm not sure yet. I'm really falling in love with Mordred though and wanting to explore him more. So if you like this and like the way I'm writing Mordred, then you will probably be happy to know that I'm starting to work on a canon Mordred/Merlin fic. He's an incredibly dark, intense, and thoroughly complex character that I really would like to work with.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this in all it's smuttiness!

Also, no idea how to create a line break this like I've seen in some writing, but this is the line break

It was painful, it was physically painful to hold Merlin this close to him. Mordred looked down at the man in his arms, the pure, innocent man that lay sleeping with his head on his chest. He ran his fingers through his hair, staring at Merlin's perfect beauty and fighting the sickness that was coming over him. Merlin was a good man, a pure, loving man and Mordred couldn't help but feel like he had tainted him somehow. When Merlin looked at him, when he saw who he was, Mordred wanted to scream, to tell him not to look at him, to not see but instead he was lost, helplessly staring back and desperately trying to figure out why he was still here.

He clenched his teeth tightly and drew in a deep breath. He was not a bad person, he told himself over and over. There was no evil inside of him, he wasn't a monster. He closed his eyes, chanting the Romanian words over and over in his mind so strongly that his lips moved with the words.

_Eu nu sunt un monstru, _he whispered over and over, pushing away the memories, the darkness. He clung to Merlin, to Merlin's light and his warmth.

Merlin stirred, there was a slight tugging on his head and he could hear whispering. Slowly, he opened his eyes and the room came into view. Mordred's room, he thought as he looked at the walls, cloaked in the shadows of night. He noticed then that Mordred was whispering and he listened, trying to make out the muttering.

"Eu nu sunt un monstru," he kept repeating and Merlin frowned, trying to make it out but unable to. Instead, he lifted his head and looked up at him, wondering if he would feel regret or shame when faced with the reality of his decision. Instead, what he saw when he looked at Mordred was pain on the other man's face. His eyes were squinted shut as he whispered the words, almost pleading with whatever god that he would be heard.

He had to protect him. There was something so beautifully broken about Mordred that it made Merlin's own heart break. He reached up and touched Mordred's cheek with his hand, making the other man jump at the sudden contact. He opened his eyes and looked down at Merlin and Merlin did the only thing he could think of to bring him comfort. He pulled his lips down to his and kissed again, pulling him into him, as if trying to absorb the other's pain and take it as his own. Why had he never noticed just how much pain Mordred had always been in?

They had sex again, several more times that night and into the morning.

"We should get to work," Mordred said as they lay tangled together. Their legs wrapped together, the blanket and sheets were scattered on the floor and Merlin was silently wondering what happened to his pillow as well.

"I don't want to go in," whispered Merlin. If he left this place, he was afraid he would never find it again, never find his way past the ice walls that surrounded Mordred.

"We could both call out sick," He proposed, kissing the top of Merlin's head and trailing his fingers down his spine.

"I'm pretty sure we would be missed considering I'm supposed to be heading up a meeting in," Merlin leaned across Mordred and grabbed the alarm clock that had been knocked over, "in an hour." He said with a heavy sigh. Mordred was silent for a while, a distant look in his eyes before he said anything.

"We should probably talk before we go in." He said at last and Merlin sat up, looking at him nervously. He let his eyes wander over him, taking in his tattooed torso and he could see dozens of deep scars that he hadn't noticed before but there were several of them scattered across his upper body.

"Probably," He muttered and finally made his way back to his face.

"You can't look at me like that and expect me to think," said Mordred with a crooked smile.

"Then you can't lay there looking like that and expect to have a conversation with me," Merlin blushed. God Mordred was worse than a drug, he was so addictive and even though Merlin's whole body hurt from passionate sex, he still wanted more. He quickly placed a kiss on his chin and then mouth. Mordred moaned into his lips and then reluctantly pulled away. He winked at him and then stood up, stretching his arms up before grabbing the sheet and wrapping it around his waist.

"Better?"

"No, cover your whole body," grinned Merlin and Mordred obediently pulled the sheet up around his shoulders and tossed the blanket to him.

"So... your boyfriend." Mordred spoke bluntly and looked at Merlin expectantly.

"My boyfriend," Merlin repeated and the happy fluffy feeling that was there moments ago went up in flames and was quickly replaced with guilt and fear. "He told me to... do this..." He said and Mordred's thin eyebrow lifted.

"He told you to let me fuck you?" He asked coldly and Merlin couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Well, he said I should... I don't know... he has this crazy idea that we just needed to fuck and then it'd be out of my system." He tried to explain rather pathetically, looking at the blanket he was twisting in his hands.

"And is it?" Came Mordred's silky voice.

"No," he whispered and looked back at him. "I want you even more now." He said honestly. He didn't really mean to be that blunt, but the way Mordred's eyes pierced him made him feel like there was no other way to speak. He smiled at his words and a triumphant look passed over his face.

"Hmm, well isn't that unfortunate." He smirked and Merlin couldn't help but smile too.

"Yes, it really is." His smile fell away as he realized just how unfortunate it really was. "I don't know what I'm going to do Mordred." Mordred sat down across from him and took his face in his hands, cold eyes piercing his stormy blue and all hints of jesting were gone.

"Whatever you decide Emrys, I will respect that decision. No matter how much I want you or need you or want to fight for you, if you choose him, I will respectfully step aside. But you should know that I am willing to share you." He spoke honestly, his voice quiet with the truth of his words, "If you can't decide who to pick, then know that I'm offering a more... alternative option."

"You would share me with someone else?" Merlin asked, unable to keep the amusement from his voice, "really?"

"Honestly," He smiled back at him, "I might not know exactly who," although he had his suspicions, "but it doesn't matter. However you want to make it work." He smirked and Merlin shook his head. The idea of seeing Mordred and Arthur together, to have both of them ravishing him made his mouth dry and his cock twitch.

"That would be interesting," he finally agreed and Mordred grinned in satisfaction.

"You should dress," said Mordred finally.

Surprisingly, work remained the same and there was no awkwardness between Merlin and Mordred at work. There was still the tension and at times, Merlin had to remind himself to stop staring at Mordred's ass when he walked away but for the most part, they managed to work together without causing any problems. They agreed not to sleep together again until Merlin could talk to Arthur although neither of them was too pleased with their own maturity. They would have much rather spent the next two nights discovering more secret spots on each other's bodies than lay in bed alone and aroused.

"So... did you?" Arthur asked a couple days later after he got back from Rome. They had made love several times before they could even have a full conversation. Merlin had missed Arthur more than he thought possible and Arthur was eager to reclaim Merlin as his.

"Did I?" Merlin asked, looking up from Arthur's chest but finding the answer on his face, "oh..." he gulped and looked away. He didn't know what else to say but he knew he had to be honest, "yea... I did."

"And?" He asked and Merlin chewed his lip.

"And what?" He asked, trying to figure out what to say in answer to the question.

"Tell me about it," he said, surprising Merlin.

"What?" He looked at him and blushed a dark red, "why?" Arthur grinned as Merlin's ears turned crimson and shrugged.

"Because, I want to know," he said and Merlin smacked him.

"No, that's way too weird," he shook his head. He knew he'd have to tell Arthur but he'd never imagined he'd want to hear details. Would it hurt him?

"Did you do it here? In this bed?"

"No!" Merlin quickly said, "never," he shook his head, "at Morgana's... in the tub..." he said, the blush never leaving but he felt his cheeks grow hotter.

"Hmm," Arthur's brows rose interestedly, "sounds hot." Merlin looked at him, thoroughly confused by his reaction. "How did it happen?"

"You seriously want to know?" He asked, searching Arthur's face for any sign of doubt but only finding determination and something else, something strangely resembling lust.

"Yes _Mer_lin, I want to know, tell me."

"He went to get wine and I went up to the tub... seemed... appropriate. I got a bath going and got in."

"Just like that?" Arthur smiled at Merlin, it was strange to picture him behaving so forward, "my, you're a brazen one." Merlin smiled cheekily and drew in a deep breath.

"He found me and..." he swallowed as the memory became more vivid and he felt himself getting hard. "And he undressed-"

"What's his body like?" Merlin couldn't believe Arthur's questions but he obediently continued.

"It's... beautiful. He's pale and has these tattoos on his ribs."

"What of?"

"I'm not sure, it's script but not in English. It's right here," Merlin ran his fingers over Arthur's ribs, tracing where Mordred's tattoo would have been. Arthur shivered.

"Go on."

"He has another tattoo on his back but... I didn't really get a good look." He said with a sly smile and bit his lip, "he's muscular but not like you, it's... more subtle but he's hard like you. And he didn't even hesitate, didn't say anything, just undressed and then came over and stood in front of him while I sat in the tub."

"Then what?"

"Arthur why do you want to know this?" Merlin asked again, he couldn't keep telling him this, it was turning him on too much to remember it and it felt way too weird.

"Because _Mer_lin," Arthur growled, his voice lowering as he grabbed Merlin's hand and slipped it under the sheets. He wrapped Merlin's fingers around his erection and his eyes burned into him. Merlin's eyes widened in surprise, Arthur wasn't interested because of some morbid jealousy but because he was getting off on the idea of Merlin and Mordred. Merlin's whole body shivered in response.

"And he ran his fingers through my hair, gripping it tightly at the back," Merlin closed his eyes as he remembered, licking his lips and slowly massaging Arthur, "then I licked his cock." Arthur moaned and shifted under his hand.

"What's he taste like?"

"Mmm," Merlin could almost taste Mordred, the memory was so vivid, "sweet and salty. He's a vegetarian... you can taste it." He grinned.

"Then what?" Arthur prompted.

"Then he got in the water and pulled me into the middle with him and kissed me."

"What are his lips like? They look..." Arthur struggled for the right words, "delectable."

"They are... they're soft and warm, god they're so smooth." He whimpered at the memory.

"Did you take him?" Arthur asked, desperately wanting to know more details.

"No, he took me. He pushed up against the tub and just pushed right into me."

"No foreplay, no prep?" He asked, a little surprised. Normally Merlin enjoyed the teasing that was given when Arthur prepped him. Merlin just laughed an incredibly seductive sounding laugh.

"Arthur, we've had six months of foreplay," he answered honestly and he realised that was true. "He took me slow but deep. He kept hitting that spot, you know, the one that makes my toes curl?" Arthur groaned and licked his lips in anticipation.

"That's a good spot," he replied.

"Really good," Merlin was panting slightly, he couldn't believe how hot it was telling Arthur all this, "he did it until I came and then he just lifted me onto the side and started sucking me until I was hard again."

"Interesting," Arthur managed to gasp, Merlin's hand moving much hard and faster on him now.

"And then he bent me over the back," Merlin gulped, he wasn't sure how he felt about telling this next part to Arthur. It was something they'd never done and something Merlin had never even hinted at wanting although he'd had it before and thoroughly enjoyed it.

"And?" Arthur panted.

"He licked down my spine and licked my ass." Merlin said, risking a glance at Arthur who seemed to wither at his words.

"Merlin," he hissed and Merlin wondered if this was the final straw but he didn't think it was, Arthur was throbbing in his hand.

"What?"

"Call Mordred."

"What?" He blinked, pulling his hand away and sitting up. Arthur opened his eyes and looked up at Merlin.

"Seriously, call him now."

"And do what?"

"Invite him over." Arthur said rather forcefully and Merlin's stomach flipped over so many times he felt dizzy.

"Ok," he whispered and grabbed his phone.

"Merlin?" Mordred's sleepy voice answered and Merlin looked at the clock. It didn't realize it was one in the morning.

"Mordred," Merlin breathed and he could hear Mordred shift in response to his tone.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice lowering.

"I'm..." he hesitated and looked at Arthur who nodded encouragingly, "I'm at my boyfriend's and... and he wanted me to um... tell him about what happened." Merlin stumbled awkwardly over the words, too nervous to even attempt to sound sexy.

"Why?" Mordred asked and Merlin could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"He... well, he seemed to... to like the idea of us together..." he managed to get out and Mordred cleared his throat loudly on the other end. Merlin chewed his lip nervously.

"Ok," was all Mordred could manage to say.

"And... well, he... he wanted me to ask you to come over." Merlin stammered.

"And what do you want me to do Emyrs?" He asked, that silky tone making Merlin's insides shudder.

"I want you to get over here right now." He replied, surprised by the forcefulness in his own voice.

"Text me the address, I'll leave now." Mordred said and hung up. Merlin looked at the phone in his hand before sending him the address and setting the phone down.

"Well?" Arthur asked finally when Merlin didn't seem like he was going to say anything.

"He's on his way..." he whispered and suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Arthur asked, grinning over at Merlin.

"I can't believe _you're_ suggesting we do this! I mean, of all the things I've thought about," Merlin laughed, "and all the filthy things I've thought, I never imagined this could ever happen."

"So you thought about it?" Arthur sat up and slipped his arm around Merlin's naked waist.

"Well... yea. Apparently you have too."

"Not until recently..." Arthur replied honestly, "I was trying to figure out exactly what it was about Mordred that you were attracted to."

"Find something you like too?" Merlin teased and Arthur brushed the hair from Merlin's forehead.

"Yes. When I was in Rome all I could think about was the two of you in this bed. I kept thinking about you taking him and what it would be like to watch that."

"That's fucking hot," Merlin grinned and kissed Arthur heatedly. Merlin had made his way onto Arthur's lap, kissing him with a new found desire when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Arthur answered. It was the doorman saying there was a gentleman here saying he was invited up. Arthur told him to send him up. "Go wait for him at the elevator. Does he even know who your boyfriend is?" He asked suddenly and Merlin shook his head.

"I don't know, I don't think so but maybe."

"Well best you be the first one he sees. Here, put these on." Arthur tossed him his briefs and Merlin slipped into them, adjusting his erection so it wasn't sticking straight out. He walked over to the elevator and leaned against the wall, waiting.

Mordred tried to calm his rapid breathing as he rode up the elevator. He had no idea what he was doing here, it definitely wasn't a good thing but the prospect of being with Merlin again was just too tempting. Of course, his boyfriend being there was not something he had imagined but Merlin was just too damn addicting to let the opportunity pass. The elevator dinged as it reached the top floor and the doors opened. Merlin stood in front of the doors, leaning against the wall in nothing but a pair of charcoal briefs. Mordred drank in the sight, noticing his erection and the recent bruising that Mordred had not left. He smiled as he saw Merlin's red lips, clearly still flushed from a long kissing session.

"Emyrs," he whispered before Merlin was on him. His hands felt like they were everywhere, trying to get at Mordred as his lips pulled Mordred's in. He opened his mouth eagerly, twisting his tongue with Merlin's and moaning as Merlin's warmth reached the very core of his being.

"Come in," Merlin finally breathed and slipped his hand into Mordred's. He led him down a hallway, Mordred could see the light from the bedroom still on but he was pleasantly surprised at who he saw laying naked on the bed.

Arthur lay sprawled out on his back, his hand lazily trailing over his abs, the sheets a tangled mess around him and his blonde hair was a sweaty mess. Obviously they hadn't left the bed in some time and Mordred could smell the lingering scent of their activities. He was surprised by how much it aroused him.

"Arthur," he said, nodding to him and Arthur looked at him with a completely different look than he ever thought he'd see him give him.

"Mordred," he said. He liked the way he said his name. Mordred looked back to Merlin who was looking between the two, looking at Arthur for instructions. It was interesting to see Emyrs so submissive. Despite the fact that it had been Mordred taking Merlin, he never felt in control, it was always up to Merlin how far they went, what they did. He liked it that way, it was a way he felt he could safely submit. Arthur gave Merlin a look that Mordred couldn't really read but was obviously the answer to whatever question he had silently asked him.

Merlin shoved Mordred hard against the wall, his mouth taking his again and Mordred melted into Merlin. It was different, Merlin was much more commanding, and his hands tore at Mordred's clothes. He ripped off his jacket and nearly ripped his shirt attempting to remove it from him. Mordred shook with Merlin's need for him, it was so incredibly powerful and he could feel in his touch the desperate longing. He craved him just as much as Mordred craved him. Mordred undid his own pants, kicking them aside as he grabbed Merlin's hips and hoisted him up on the wall. He growled and bit into his neck, directly over a recent love bite Arthur had give him and the idea that Arthur's mouth had been there only hours before made him want it all the more. Merlin's nails dug into his back and he could feel the cold air on the raw streaks that he left behind him. Merlin pushed against him, his feet hitting the floor and he pushed Mordred backwards towards the bed. Mordred smiled and grabbed Merlin's throat and in one quick motion, Merlin was sitting on the edge of the bed and Mordred stood over him. He looked over at Arthur who had been watching with fascination. He smiled at him, this was what they had been silently battling over for the past six months, each fighting each other in some way. Mordred pushed Merlin back into Arthur's arms and Arthur pulled Merlin up onto his knees. Arthur's arms slipped around him and he ran them over his chest and Merlin moaned, leaning into him. Mordred crawled onto the bed and stood on his knees in front of Merlin. He slipped his hand around his neck again and pulled him to him, kissing him greedily while he kept his eyes open, watching Arthur. He moaned loudly into Merlin's mouth, letting his hands move down his body and over Arthur's as the two men touched and explored Merlin's body. Merlin was in heaven, he had decided that the moment he felt both of their hands on him. He was going insane, having them both tease him and tear at him in such a slow way. He was completely oblivious to the battle they were fighting over him.

Arthur yanked Merlin's head away from Mordred by his hear, causing Merlin to yelp but he didn't get the chance to protest and Arthur crushed his lips to him. He could taste Mordred on him and pressed his cock against Merlin's back, making him moan. Mordred kissed Merlin's cheeck, watching Arthur kiss him. Arthur's eyes never left Mordred and he couldn't help himself from grinning. It was amusing and incredibly sexy, whatever it was that was happening between them. Arthur's hand snaked up around Merlin's throat and jaw, holding his head to him as he continued to kiss him, removing all traces of Mordred. When he finally released him, Merlin was gasping for air and Arthur's mouth kissed down his neck and shoulder. He bit into his shoulder and sucked hard, leaving an angry welt as he continued to kiss down his back. Mordred accepted the challenge and took the welt into his mouth, tasting Arthur and Merlin at the same time and finding that he really enjoyed it. Arthur was salty whereas Merlin was sweet. Merlin was panting and gasping for air as the two of them kissed all over him, he was absolutely losing his mind. Arthur's hands moved over Merlin's hips and wrapping around his cock, enjoying the feel of Mordred's erection brushing against the back of his hand. Mordred slipped his hands around Merlin's back and grabbed his arse tightly giving it a good squeeze that made Merlin whimper. Without hesitating, Mordred reached further and grabbed Arthur's cock, pulling it against Merlin's ass and guiding it in. Merlin and Arthur both moaned in pleasure and Mordred smirked, dripping with pleasure as he watched Arthur take Merlin. His mind was racing as he watched; it was beautiful and so painfully pure love between the two of them. The pain of watching it mixed with the pleasure and Mordred's need to be closer to it overwhelmed him. He desperately needed to touch that connection, to feel the fire that burned between the two of them so powerfully with no regard to himself; he didn't care how badly he would burn in the process. He leaned over Merlin's shoulder and pressed his lips against Arthur's. Arthur's free hand reached up and gripped Mordred's hair as they smashed Merlin's body between the two of them as if he was just another barrier keeping them from each other. Their kiss was hard and painful, teeth biting as they raged against each other. Neither man would ever be able to explain the force pushing them together. It was a kiss full of hatred and lust and need and so clearly the opposite of Arthur and Merlin's kisses. Merlin was grabbing Mordred's cock, pumping him hard against himself as Arthur thrust in and out of him. He was trying to watch the two kiss but it was too awkward of an angle to get a good look. And then Merlin had an idea and he bucked against Arthur and pushed Mordred away. The two looked at him, stunned as they were pulled out of whatever trance they had just been in. Merlin grinned at the both of them, he was so incredibly turned on and something in him needed to take control of the situation. He winked at Arthur and then pushed Mordred onto his back. He slid his hands up his legs, licking his way up his shaft and circling the head. He flicked the tip of his tongue against the tip, licking away the drops of pre-cum. Mordred watched him with fascination and Merlin looked up at him. They were talking again in that special language of theirs and neither of them cared if Arthur could understand or not. In that one look, Mordred completely submitted to Merlin, allowing him whatever he wanted. He would do anything, give him anything, just to please him. He would let him take anything he wanted. God he wanted Merlin to take it all, he cried out as Merlin sucked him hard, he needed him to take the cold away.

Arthur watched Merlin suck Mordred and he stroked himself while he watched. There was something so unique about the way they interacted. Arthur had obviously watched porn before, had even had a couple threesomes in the past but this was so completely different. There was something between Mordred and Merlin that he didn't understand, could never understand but he was not jealous of it. He knew that Merlin was giving Mordred something he desperately needed, something only Merlin could give him and Arthur was fascinated by it. He was so exposed, so vulnerable beneath Merlin's command and it was so remarkably different than how he always was. So controlled, so distant and cold, but here, with Merlin's mouth around his cock, he was reduced to nothing. Before Mordred could release himself into Merlin's mouth, Merlin pulled away and grabbed the bottle of lube that had been left in the bed from earlier. He knelt between Mordred's legs as he opened the bottle, his eyes locked on Mordred's and the look in Mordred's eyes was not missed on Merlin. He was afraid, genuinely afraid and Merlin smiled the smallest of smiles that just barely tucked at the corners of his lips. Mordred caught the subtle movement however and it said more than anything either of them could have said. It said that it would be ok, that Merlin would take care of him, that Merlin would never allow him to be hurt again. And as Merlin prepared his entrance, he knew without a shadow of doubt that Mordred was his. No one would ever have him this way, no one would ever be allowed to be inside of him just as no one else was ever allowed in Mordred's heart.

The pain was blinding at first, so familiar and so horrid that it took everything Mordred's power to not scream and push Merlin away. Nightmares threatened at the back of his mind like black smoke, deadly tendrils reaching out in an attempt to snare but like a gust of wind, Merlin's mouth was on Mordred's. His lips gently, lovingly caressing his own and the fear disappeared with the pain as Merlin's warmth enveloped him and began to fill him with pleasure. A few seconds later, he was moaning with pleasure and desperately trying to pull more of Merlin into him both in his mouth and ass. Merlin slowly pulled his hips back and then slid back inside and Mordred gasped loudly as the pleasure shot all the way through to his toes. He finally dared to open his eyes again and saw Merlin laying over him, his arms on either side of Mordred's head holding him up as he slowly moved inside of him. His lips were parted just slightly as small, incredible gasps escaped and his eyelids fluttered closed. Again, Mordred was struck with just how beautiful Merlin was and he arched his back to him.

He remembered suddenly that Arthur was still there and he looked over Merlin's shoulder to see Arthur kneeling behind Merlin. Mordred's eyes trailed down Arthur's body and noticed that he had one hand wrapped around his own cock while his other hand was busy teasing Merlin's ass. He smiled; the site was incredibly arousing and made Mordred moan just a little louder. Arthur could have Merlin as long as Merlin could have Mordred he thought and as if Arthur had tuned into his thoughts as well, he watched as Arthur brought his hips to Merlin's and pushed into him. It caused a chain reaction. Merlin's hips automatically shot forward which caused him to push even deeper into Mordred which caused a pleasured scream to burst from his lungs. It took a little coordinating and a few awkward thrusts before they found a rhythm that all three men gasping, panting and screaming in joined ecstasy.

It didn't take long before Mordred felt Merlin come, filling his ass with his seed which was an amazingly wet and hot sensation that caused Mordred to come. Merlin was shuddering, his muscles tensed as he was lost in his orgasm and with two thrusts, Arthur was coming inside of Merlin. They rolled their hips, pumping ever last ounce of pleasure before they collapsed over a gasping Mordred.


End file.
